1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention may relate to a method for indicating a three-dimensional (3D) content and an apparatus for processing a signal. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention may relate to a method and apparatus for determining a 3D content from among contents included in a signal and indicating the 3D content distinguishable from other content.
2. Background
Along with growth of digital broadcasting, digital contents have increased in amount and diversified, as compared to analog broadcasting.
While most digital content may be two-dimensional (2D) content, a 3D content may allow a viewer to enjoy a 3D effect and a sense of reality. 3D content may be enjoyed through a receiver at home, for example.
When a 2D content coexists with a 3D content in received contents, a receiver may not identify and indicate the 3D content when providing information about the content to a viewer. Therefore, if the viewer selects 3D content based on the content information provided by the receiver without knowing that they are 3D content, the viewer may view broken and/or flickering images.